ORARA
by Tavata
Summary: Orara no entiende porque el mundo mortal es hermoso, pero el deseo de la princesa Moana es una orden para ella... Fauno de tiempos ancestrales decidme ¿Cómo puede la fiel Orara enmendar su error?


ORARA

¡Por favor, Fauno mío, contad de nuevo la historia!- dijo la princesa Moana con esa sonrisa única y ese brillo lunar en la mirada.

El fauno negó mostrando los largos dedos como hacía solo ante su princesa.

Sed paciente su alteza- dijo con esa voz antigua.

Mi señor Fauno- dijo una voz dulce como las aguas de un lago- seguid con la historia, vuestra princesa lo ha pedido…

La dulce Orara, de tez azul pálida como las aguas en las que tiernamente jugaba; dama de compañía de la hermosa princesa Moanna, la más linda criatura del reino de Bethmoora quien tuvo el privilegio de dar a la hija del rey del reino Subterráneo su primer baño en las aguas de la pureza después de su nacimiento estaba sentada detrás de la princesa escuchando también la historia del fauno.

El Fauno hizo una mueca arrugando la nariz.

……………………………………….

¿Estáis triste, princesa Moana?- preguntó Orara.

La dulce princesa veía por su ventana.

Pensaba- dijo la dulce niña- con el mundo mortal.

¿El mundo mortal condenado a morir?- preguntó Orara sin entender.

Eres muy dulce linda Orara, pero me temo nunca me entenderéis- dijo la princesa- deseo ver el mundo mortal…

Pero es imposible evitar toda la vigilancia del reino- dijo Orara acercándose a la niña- vuestro padre no os lo permitiría, el sol os deslumbraría, no me gustaría ver lo que vos sufriríais en ese mundo cruel…

No es cruel- dijo la princesa viendo directamente los ojos de Orara- tienen la esperanza por promesa, pueden sentir el calor del sol y el frío de la luna, puede el viento jugar con su cabello y ver la belleza de la naturaleza.

Habláis de ese mundo como si ya hubieseis estado ahí- dijo Orara aun sin entender- ¿tan hermoso es?

Tan hermoso como la vida misma- dijo la princesa regresando su atención a la ventana.

…………………………………………..

El inocente deseo de una niña, la complicidad de una amiga y esa misma noche bajo el cobijo de las sombras sucedió lo que el reino Subterráneo siempre temió… la partida de su princesa.

…………………………………………….

El Fauno ya no tocaba su flauta, sus hadas ya no danzaban a su alrededor al compás de la música; el reino estaba sumido en la tristeza de haber perdido a su princesa, el rey mando abrir portales pero ninguno la había traído de vuelta.

El más humilde de los súbditos del rey pidió ser el guardián del último portal, el que había quedado abierto para que la princesa o al menos su espíritu regresa.

¿Mi señor Fauno?- preguntó Orara.

El fauno revisaba un libro mientras sus hadas volaban a su alrededor.

No hubo respuesta.

Mi señor Fauno- volvió a repetir la azulada criatura.

¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a dirigiros hacia mí?!- dijo el Fauno molesto.

Orara cayó de sentón por la sorpresa.

Vos habéis permitido que la princesa Moana fuera al reino mortal- continuo el Fauno.

No deseaba verla triste, su alteza solo deseaba ver el Sol y…- dijo Orara- y… y…

La dulce Orara comenzó a sollozar.

Perdonadme mi Señor Fauno- dijo de rodillas ante el Fauno- he cometido la peor de las faltas, no merezco caminar en los círculos concéntricos de los jardines de Bethmoora…

El Fauno se acercó acariciando la cabeza de Orara.

¿Qué pensáis hacer?- preguntó el Fauno.

Permitidme ir con vos, esperad el regreso de la princesa… volver a ver su sonrisa y sus ojos que reflejen el brillo de la luna- dijo Orara aun de rodillas abrazándose a las rodillas de corteza del Fauno.

¿Y cómo queréis acompañarme?- preguntó el Fauno, aunque parecía ya saber la respuesta.

Transformadme, dadme la forma de una de vuestras hadas, yo os avisare de la llegada de la princesa, yo la acompañare de vuelta a la entrada del portal donde vos la esperareis…- dijo ella aun con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

¿Sacrificareis figura, voz y conciencia por vuestra princesa?- preguntó el Fauno.

Sus hadas se habían reunido a su alrededor.

Sí mi señor Fauno, sacrificare todo por ver de nuevo a la dulce princesa Moana hija del rey de Bethmoora- dijo Orara.

Es vuestra decisión, dulce y fiel Orara- dijo el Fauno levantando a la tierna criatura.

Orara secó sus lágrimas sonriendo como nunca más volvería a hacerlo al Fauno de tiempos antiguos.

…………………………………………..

Los hombres ven lo que sólo ellos desean ver, escuchan lo único que desean escuchar y sienten sólo lo que creen es importante sentir.

Nadie en ese mundo pone atención a la magia, a la esperanza o a la ilusión, nadie ve a las criaturas mágicas y elementales que viven a su alrededor…

Una tierna hada de color azul siempre vigilo los bosques de esa región, siempre a la entrada de un mítico laberinto en su interior…

Con el pasar de los años la forma del hada fue cambiando hasta hacerla parecer un insecto más en la naturaleza, el símbolo inequívoco de que los hombres dejaban de creer más y más en las criaturas mágicas que ahora sólo veían en ilustraciones de sus cuentos.

El pequeño insecto que antaño fue un hada se refugió en el hueco de la cara del guardián que indicaba la entrada del laberinto grabada en la roca de un pequeño pilar.

Espero, espero y espero por tanto tiempo que el mismo mundo mortal cambió y cuando parecía que el letargo y el sueño nunca terminarían un sonido la despertó.

Salió al momento de su guarida y la dulce cara de una niña humana encontró…

Ofelia, Ofelia- llamó la madre de la niña.

Ésta al momento con los otros humanos regreso.

El pequeño insecto agito un poco sus antenas y con gusto por el aire voló.

El tiempo de la espera terminó…

Fin.


End file.
